


Heart of Venus

by yearofmeteors



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearofmeteors/pseuds/yearofmeteors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s the Heart of Venus.” Jenkins said matter of fact. “It won’t help us get out and the girls will be here anytime now. Just sit back, I’m not attracted to you so don’t worry about me.”</p><p>Cassandra Cillian is mega gay. Ezekiel is ace-aro. The rest of the crew is bi, even our man Jenkins. Because birds of a feather flock together. Eve/Flynn is life, but also so is Eve/Cassandra, and what else is fanfic for than for making this work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gaydar

**Author's Note:**

> This is set an indefinite amount of time AFTER the season finale. Have fun! I know I am!

Cassandra giggled, looking a little wild-eyed. “I’m really flattered, Jake, really, I mean, it’s just . . .”

“What, oh, never mind then- I . . .” Jake blushed and shuffled his feet like a school boy.

Ezekiel was enjoying himself, and he was an innocent bystander on top of it all, didn’t even have to lift a finger for this particular entertainment. But he couldn’t resist getting one over on Jake, well he never could resist getting one over on anyone.

He strolled closer to them and casually leaned on Jake’s shoulder. “She’s _gay,_ mate.”

“Eh – what?” He looked between Ezekiel and Cassandra. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled brightly, nodding in the affirmative.

“What’s so hard about this? You’re bisexual.” Ezekiel slapped him on the back.

“What?” Jake asked, voice strangled.

“You’re telling me you’re not?” Ezekiel laughed. “I’ve seen the way you look at Fl-” Jake put his hand over Ezekiel’s mouth, glaring at him. He yelped when Ezekiel licked his hand.

“Gah! The fuck man?” He scrubbed the hand on his jeans.

“Flynn?” Cassandra asked, her voice high. She was smiling wide. “I mean, he’s cute for sure, but . . . oh my god. I love it. Tell me more.”

“What? No, I?” Jake sat down and stared blankly at the floor. “I’m gonna have to think on this.” His voice had a manic edge to it.

Ezekiel cocked his head and frowned as Jake fell silent. He looked at Cassandra who was about to open her mouth.  He cleared his throat, taking Cassandra by the arm. “Let’s go Cassandra.” He said loudly.

“But wait!” She stumbled after him, looking brightly at Jake. “I want to- ”

“He needs some time to think.”

...........................................................................................

It didn’t take him long to figure it out. He was smart, that was the whole point. But emotions weren’t smart. That was their whole point. Somewhere in between hiding himself away for the sake of staying in his hometown, he must’ve pushed other less relevant parts of himself down as well. Well parts that weren’t relevant to the middle of nowhere or the hyper straight masculine lifestyle. Not that homosexuality was a foreign part to the places he spent his life, it was just easier to keep it away, just like his IQ and passion for art. Just hide it and it will all be fine.

But now he didn’t have to hide his IQ, and now he supposed he was safe enough to be truthful to himself about other things. It didn’t take much of a brain jump to realize the feelings were there. Like he said, he had lived in close quarters with men for most of his life, well-built ones at that.

Of course it would be Ezekiel that would break the news to him. And Flynn was . . ? Seriously, Flynn? He rolled his eyes, even though no one could see him do it.  Flynn? That one was going to take a little while longer to get comfortable with.

Bisexuality, sure. Flynn, not so much.

...............................................................................................

“How’d you know I was gay?” Cassandra asked Ezekiel, following close behind him, her head cocked.

“I have impeccable gaydar. Doesn’t do me much good though, considering.”

“You’re straight?”

“No, I’m ace-aro.”

“Oh! Well I guess it really doesn’t, does it.”

“Not a bit, but it sure is nice to get one up on my mates with it.” He said with a wink.

“I really don’t think he is, I mean, he’s really awfully understanding, he shouldn’t--”

“What? Hide something about himself from himself? Don’t be naïve, he’s hidden away his talents for his whole life, what makes you think he wouldn’t hide this from himself.” Ezekiel’s face turned into his signature frown, eyebrows drawn.

“I know all about that, I’m queer too, Ezekiel, we’ve all gone through our doubts, I just, I didn’t think . . .”

“What, that he was too smart for that kind of thing?”

“I didn’t mean it quite like that.” Cassandra frowned. “But you can’t just . . . are you sure?”

“He _IS_ bisexual.” Ezekiel maintained.

“Who’s bisexual?” Agent Baird walked in, books in hand.

“Uh, I don’t really think it’s nice to out anyone, especially someone who’s not really sure themselves.” Cassandra hissed as Ezekiel was opening his mouth.

“Uh . . .” Ezekiel looked stricken, but could hardly hold it in. “It’s . . .”

“NO!” Cassandra glared at him.

“Um, it’s alright if you’re bisexual, Cassandra.” Baird said, setting the books down and smiling carefully. “I’m bi, if it matters at all.”

“Oh, it’s not me we’re talking about. I mean I _am_ gay.” She blushed and looked away. “And it does actually matter.” She said quietly. Ezekiel caught it, but Baird didn’t. Ezekiel couldn’t hide his smile, Cassandra had a crush on Baird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has turned into one hell of a story, more complicated, and longer, than I had initially intended. But it's been a lot of fun so far! I need to rewatch this season and fill in some holes, but don't worry, there is more to come...


	2. Sharing

Jenkins noticed a change in Jake that week.

Seeing as how no one told him anything, he was on his own to sort out why. For one thing, Jake was more introspective than usual. For another, he spooked whenever Flynn was near. Maybe it was the knowledge that in an alternate universe Eve and Jake had apparently been a thing and Jake didn’t know how Flynn felt about that. But by the third time Jake jumped when Flynn brushed past, Jenkins was able to put two and two together. Namely the two named Cassandra and Ezekiel. Their giggles echoed around the Annex every damn time Jake so much as looked at Flynn. By the sound of it, which was the sound of mischievous nine year-olds, it was safe to say that Jake had a crush on Flynn. 

Jenkins wanted to smack himself on the forehead at how obvious it was, despite it making zero sense.

By the same turn Ezekiel would giggle, to no one in particular, whenever Eve and Cassandra were together. He looked like he could barely contain himself but for that fact that he had no one he could conspire with. That one took more effort, but not by much. Cassandra had a crush on Colonel Baird just as much as Jake had a crush on Flynn.

Jenkins wanted to lock them all up in separate rooms. The whole lot of them were a ranging hormonal menace and he was much too old for this. Cassandra was infatuated with Colonel Baird and Jake was . . Jenkins didn’t know what Jake was doing. All he knew was that it probably meant the universe was going to collapse for a second time in a year.

At least it kept his mind off the uncertain fate of three not-quite humans. Lamia wasn’t dead in the strict sense of the word. And he had a feeling that her tomb in some deep part of the Library wouldn’t be a permanent arrangement.

If a certain someone had anything to do with it.

........................................................................................................................................

Cassandra had eaten up every bit of information she could from what Eve told them of the alternate universes she had visited. But it wasn’t enough. Hints of her alternate self as the powerful disciple of Morgan Le Fey, with Lamia as her faithful guardian, were enough to keep her awake at night. She watched the blue orb she retained from the storybook hover over her head as she lay in bed. She had only managed to get the little ball of magic to sustain itself just a few days ago. But the fact that she, at least in some universe, was able to wield it with authority, was too exciting.

On the other hand, Eve hinted at some kind of interesting dynamics between herself and Cassandra, as well as between Lamia and Cassandra. It didn’t help Cassandra’s feelings for Eve in the least. If there was the possibility that they were a thing in some universe, then all bets were off. But as it was, Eve was with Flynn, and it was quite adorable, if a little painful, that way. She didn’t want to do anything to mess with that. So she tried to focus on the magic, trying to tease it out until she felt she had something substantial to show the rest of the group.

But now that things had settled down, she had too much time on her hands. Too much time to think about things. Too much time to reflect on the more mundane parts of the past year. Like Eve protecting her to the point of irritation at the House of Refuge. Not to mention Prince Charming and the Princess. Thinking about these things was torturous and probably not very smart, but the mind does what it wants, and hers was no exception. God knows it was no exception. And she knew Ezekiel had a clue. Of course he did.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Cassandra jumped at the question. Ezekiel had popped up beside her, his impish face peeking up at her with faux innocence.

“What is your problem?” She hissed, batting at him to go away.

“Jenkins asks me that all the time, I’ve never had an answer that satisfied him.” Ezekiel frowned and then jumped up smiling before moving to take a seat beside Cassandra.

“So…how’s Colonel Baird?” He grinned, nodding toward where Eve was doing push-ups. One armed ones. Cassandra tore her eyes away from the disturbing display of strength before focusing on Ezekiel with a death glare.

“Do I spy feathers?” She pointed at his grin.

“What?”

“Cat eating canary much?” She huffed and crossed her arms.

“Ah, you see, I was right!” He leaned forward, propping his head up on his hands. “Tell me more.”

“Ezekiel.” She hissed.

“What?”

“It’s not appropriate for one thing, I feel bad enough about it, considering Flynn. So we shouldn’t probably talk about it either!” She stared him down.

“Hmmmm . . . I say tell me more.” He cocked his head and beamed.

“What is there to say? I like Colonel Baird. A lot. But she’s happy with Flynn. I wish them the best. The end.”

Ezekiel merely smirked.

“What?”

“I don’t think it’s as simple as all that.”

“Oh no, I don’t need any more of this . . .” She waved her hand at Ezekiel. “. . . _psychic_ stuff.”

“I’m not psychic, just observant. A thief’s gotta know who he’s dealing with.”

“Sure . . . you’re just a meddler and you know it.”

“I’m not saying they aren’t happy. I’m just saying they’d be happy to share.” He winked before slinking off to bother Jake.

Cassandra opened her mouth to call Ezekiel back and save Jake from his mind games but she frowned instead. Getting Ezekiel to mind his manners was a hopeless task.

Now she had to deal with the altogether dangerous concept of  _sharing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Finally a new chapter. Sorry it took so damn long. Life happens and fanfiction falls to the wayside.


End file.
